


Délit de fuite

by redscudery



Series: Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 221b to go with “Disons”; Sherlock takes advantage of John’s little language kink at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Délit de fuite

“I don’t see why we were called here, Lestrade.” John can see his own breath.

“I need you guys.” Lestrade rubs his nose, sighs.

Sherlock prowls around the body, looking at tire tracks.

“John! Come!”

John stumps over. Imperious bastard.

Sherlock points to the body. 

“What?”

“Je voulais tout simplement te dire que je t’aime.”

“You wanker.” John doesn’t need to speak French to know what’s happening. Sherlock was too bloody gleeful after that infamous conversation with the Police nationale for this little incident to have been avoided.

“Non, mais je suis sincère. Je ne t’apprécie pas suffisamment.”

Sherlock castigating the French police on the phone was erotic. Sherlock rumbling god-knows-what directly into John’s ear is white-hot. John’s hard already, dammit, and his coat is too short to cover the bulge in his jeans.

“Ton thé est le meilleur au monde. Ta bouche est parfaite.”

John straightens up, recognizing but ignoring Sherlock’s I’m-so-loving face, and hisses,

“One more word and I will fucking kiss you right here. Two more words and I will fucking bend you over that police car. And then we’ll see who comes.”

Now it’s Sherlock who’s weak at the knees. 

“We’re leaving, Lestrade!” John shouts. “Sherlock!”

“Oui, Capitaine!”

Sherlock only makes it three steps from the scene before John grabs him and gives Lestrade’s team a show.

**Author's Note:**

> “Délit de fuite” means “hit and run”
> 
> Sherlock says four things in French  
> 1\. “I only wanted to tell you that I love you”  
> 2\. “Really, I’m telling the truth. I don’t appreciate you sufficiently”  
> 3\. “Your tea is the best in the world and your mouth is perfect”  
> 4\. "Yes, Captain!"


End file.
